Kyo Clone-10
Kyo Clone-10 is an edited character that appears in the King of Fighters Memorial series. He appears along with Iori Clone-09 as a sub-boss character that was intially in the Demo Version of the first game, and was also in the release of KoF Memorial. He is set to appear once again in KoF Memorial Lv2 as one of the first possible sub-bosses that can be fought He is a heavily edited version of KoF 2003's Kusanagi by CCIIronMugen. Given this, his style is naturally similar to Kusanagi's, though he has a wide variety of original and edited moves as well. Ironically enough, his initial palette is similar to that of Kyo-2's in KoF 99. Story Kyo Clone-10 is a clone created from the DNA of Kyo Kusanagi. It was revealed in the first game's introduction that he, as well as Iori Clone-09, were created by Gustab Munchausen to assist his efforts in destroying the original Kyo and Iori. When they initially appear, the only thing visible of them are their silhouettes along with the symbols of the Kusanagi and Yagami clans that briefly flash on their backs. After seemingly being given an upgrade in terms of power before being fully released, both he and Iori Clone-09 are given orders by Gustab to fight the original Kyo and Iori at around the time the first Tournament was about to begin. They were also seemingly assigned to defeat the winner of the Tournament, though they most likely ended up losing to either Kyo, Iori, or Yukino. Both he and Iori Clone-09 seemingly survived however, as both have been confirmed to be in the next Tournament and will once again appear to challenge the initial winners. Personality Similar to Iori Clone-09, Clone-10 appears to have a far more serious attitude when compared to his original. He seems to be very loyal to Gustab and ironically appears to have a good partnership with Iori Clone-09. Even more ironic is his efforts to destroy not only the original Iori but the original Kyo as well, though some degree of wanting to prove his superiority to the original might play into this as well. Powers and Abilities *'Pyrokinesis:' Similar to the original Kyo, Clone-10 can create and manipulate fire. He can create fire from thin air, launch projectiles of flames, engulf parts of or his entire body in fire without being hurt, and create large pillars of fire. He seems to be able to manipulate his flames to a much greater extent than the original Kyo however, as he can also utilize his powers to create things such as extremely large flame orbs. Also unlike Kyo, he can also briefly put others into a stasis-like effect by unleashing a powerful shockwave of fire that engulfs a majority of the area. Fighting Style He mimics a majority of Kyo's early fighting styles along with some moves from the Kyo 1 and 2 clones. Game Appearances *The King of Fighters Memorial (Demo Version) *The King of Fighters Memorial *The King of Fighters Memorial Lv2 Sprites Category:Characters Category:Clones Category:Villains Category:Japanese Characters